Machinery, such as metal working machines and the like which involve the attendance of an operator during use, require the provision of adequate lighting for several reasons, not the least of which is safety. Additionally, sufficient illumination is necessary to permit proper setup and subsequent adjustment of the tool and controlling mechanisms of the associated machine. And of course, proper lighting in the area of the tool and workpiece is required to ensure accurate fabrication of the workpiece is required to ensure accurate fabrication of the workpiece. Without specific lighting means for an individual machine, an operator can only perform under the illumination as provided by the available light or overhead lamps, a very undesirable situation in view of the relative low level of illumination and formation of unavoidable shadows.
Presently, such lighting is provided by means of lamps attached at various points to the machinery. This attachment often comprises a bracket or clamping device and even if flexible means such as a gooseneck or pivotal arms are utilized, the degree of effective illumination is substantially restricted since, either the angle or amount of lighting is less than optimal.
Many existing lighting devices for machinery require that the operator cease the machining process in order to readjust the lamp. Such manipulation involves a sacrifice in safety since the operator's attention is shifted from a spinning tool to a distant point whereby an adjustment must be made in order to reposition the lighting apparatus. This adjustment can require several seconds of time and the use of both hands in order to release a lock joint, relocate the lamp and its support and then to retighten the assembly.
Most machines to which the present invention is applicable will be understood to include a turret or head containing a spindle and which either supports a moving tool or workpiece. Examples of such devices include milling machines, laser cutting machines, sewing machines, water jet cutting machines, drill presses, etc.
The apparatus of the present invention serves to allow mounting of an accessory device such as a lamp, to a machine, such as about its head, in a manner permitting ready re-location of the accessory head in an arcuate path about the machine. With this arrangement, the lamp head is initially positioned in the most advantageous location prior to the start of the fabrication process. As the tool progresses in its operation upon the workpiece, the operator often has to shift his position for proper observation of the workpiece. After this shift, the lamp head is often either in the line of sight of the operator, casts an undesirable shadow upon the workpiece or no longer ideally illuminates the workpiece. With the instant apparatus the operator may readily shift the supporting structure for the lamp head in an arcuate path completely about the circumference of the machine head, free of interference with the spinning tool or workpiece, so that the lamp may be directed in a precise manner according to the operator's desires.
In order for the lamp to be rotatable about the work spindle and in a manner not interfering with the tool or workpiece, it is preferably attached to the machine in the area of the head. Possible attachment locations include: the tool end of the spindle, the opposite head end of the spindle, on the ceiling above the head or between the two ends of the spindle. The latter position is proposed by the present invention and includes a circular mount affixed about a machine head and which supports a flexible extension arm attached to the cushion mount and having a lamp head at its distal portion.
Alternatively, the present apparatus may serve to provide adjustable support for other devices rather than lamps. For example, magnifying lenses, measuring devices, video cameras or other structures requiring precise positioning adjacent an operating tool element and which must permit frequent adjustment, all may benefit from the improved assembly of the present invention.